


Z Nation One-Shots

by FandomSBalls



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Almost smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy!10k, Dom/sub, Drooling, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Hickeys, Isolation, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Gore, Not Happy, Pegging, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Will add more tags as we go, Woman on Top, blindfolding, bunny - Freeform, dom!10k, im sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSBalls/pseuds/FandomSBalls
Summary: one-shots and kink-shots of Z Nation from my Tumblr and Wattpad





	1. Intro

Okay, so first of all hello.

At the beginning of my stories it will have a little information about it so there shouldn't be any supper big surprises in them??

Also you can always drop requests in the comments!


	2. Princess - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: DD/LG
> 
> Triggers: Curse? DD/LG? Spanking?
> 
> @10k-au You told me to tag you
> 
> I’m sorry this is bad. (THIS WAS MY FIRST POST)

You were a princess there was no doubt in his mind.

Even when you had an attitude, even when you woke up, even when you drool on his chest .

Looking at you know all he could see was his princess happily coloring, sitting in nothing but frilly socks, panties and one of his shirts.

He smiled as he walked into the room and shut the door behind himself a little louder than he expect causing you to jump a bit, “Sorry princess.” He said as he made his way to you and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He looked down at the old coloring that has years of damage to it along with the mostly broken crayons, “I’ll look for better ones when i get the chance.” He noted and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

You insistently smiled but pushed on his chest, “I was trying to be mad at you.” He squinted at you and tilted his head slightly, “And why were you doing that?”

You shrugged then went back to coloring but gasped when he ripped the coloring book from under your hands, “Hey!”

He held a smug grin and placed it up somewhere high knowing that you wouldn’t be able to grab it without help.

You stood up angrily, “Why’d you take it, you’re being a butt.” He chuckled at you and tilted his head again, “I’m giving you a reason to be angry at me, you were trying to be angry right?”

You pouted, “You’re not being very nice daddy.” You said crossing your arms across your chest.

He leaned down to your level, “I’m not being mean, i’m just giving you what you wanted princess.” 

You groaned and pushed his chest, “Did have to take the only damn fu-” You quickly stopped realizing what you’d done, knowing full well he didn’t allow you to use those kinds of words without expressed permission.

He didn’t say a word just took a seat ever so calm then tapped his lap, you obeyed knowing if you didn’t it’d be worse.

You sat bent over his knee, you felt him slid the panties just under your ass then lay a hand on it, “Its only going to be three princess, count out loud like usual.” He said rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

Once his hand lifted you attempted to prepare yourself but gasped when you felt a hard swat followed by soothing rubs, “One.” You said as his hand lifted again but came down softer than the last followed by the same soothing action, “Two.” The last was the hardest, you gritted your teeth and tensed your muscles, “Three.” You said and slipped from his lap and pulled up your panties.

He looked at you then softly grabbed your hands, “You know why i did it right princess?” He as he helped you to your feet, “Yes daddy.” You said with a small blush as you sat in his lap, “Daddy can you give me booty rubs?” 

He smiled and kissed you nose as he laid down and pulled you with him, “I always do princess.” He said as he began rubbing softly


	3. Pressure - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: DubCon
> 
> Triggers: Consent issues, Almost smut, Terrible ending, Crying?
> 
> A request that was originally sent to (Tumblr User) then got passed to (Another tumblr user). I picked it up because I'm a scavenger that just wants to help, and be productive in the fandom.
> 
> I'm sorry this is bad. It was probably a bit rushed because it started to bring up memories of an ex boyfriend. PRESSURE IS NOT GOOD FOLKS.

The team had been fortunate enough to run across a house that was still for the most part, intact four walls in a roof was good enough. Everyone in the house seemed to be getting a good rest, unless they had to get up to take over for watch, which 10k was currently handling . You knew he didn't like to be bothered when he was on watch, especially when he was running on very little sleep, but you wanted to talk to him you stayed up though the night just thinking about it.

Your fingers traced over the foil package that you picked up after it fell out of his bag a while back, you knew he didn't pick them up by himself Addy had handed them over. You rose to your feet then hide the package in your fist while you made your way down to the front patio where he sat with one eye looking though the scope, "10k?" You asked softly hoping not to startle him to much.

He shuddered a bit before lowering the rifle and looking over his shoulder briefly, "Hmm?" He hummed while you took a step to stand in front of him. You couldn't met his eyes, just softly squish the package and breath, "(Y/N)?" He questioned and tilted his head slightly to try and get a better view of your face.

"Sorry." You said looking up and forcing a quick smile before moving the package between your thumb and pointer finger and slowly lifting it up to show him. His eyes looked over to the foil as a glint from the sun reflected off of it, you watched as he shifted on his feet slightly.

The only feeling in the air was nervous tension, neither one of you wanting to met the other's gaze. You broke the silence, "Do you think we could try it?" You asked softly it was barely audible, but he heard you. He wet his lips with a quick tongue flick before slipping the package from your hand and sliding it into his pocket, "I don't really think we should, this isn't the best world for a child."

You squinted, "That's what the condom is for." You said motioning to his pocket but his shook his head, "Accidents happen." He retorted and looked though his scope to scan the horizon. "Its not going to happen." You insisted, he didn't look at you just kept looking at the horizon, "There's no telling how old it is besides its been in my pack for a while so its probably not even good anymore."

You knew what he was saying could be a strong possibility, "Then we don't have to do that stuff, we can do something else." You said and shifted closer to him. He lowered his rifle once again and looked to you, "Why do you want to do this so bad?" He asked, "Why don't you?" You retorted then crossed your arms across you chest.

10k sighed and shook his head, "Fine. Whatever, get someone for watch then well go to the basement." He said avoiding your gaze yet again. Your cheeks heated up as you walked back inside to find someone to take over, Warren was the first person you found the sleep still evident in her gaze, "10k said he was tired and he needs someone to take over." Even with the sleepy gaze she got what you were saying and took over for him.He walked past you without saying a word, you followed quietly behind him.

In the basement 10k leaned against a wall, you followed suit and plopped down onto you knees in front of him. You looked up to him, his face was cold, a pit in your stomach formed. You looked down to your lap and twiddled with your thumbs, this wasn't right and you knew it you couldn't go though with it, "I can't do it." You said without looking up to him.

You heard a sigh of relief the the movement of his body, "That's what I was hoping for." He said softly placing his hands his hands on top of yours before lifting them and placing them on his shoulders, he pulled you into a tight hug, You whimpered into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry." you said with your shoulders shaking slightly a few tears escaped your eyes, "You didn't do anything hon." He said soothingly and pet your hair softly.


	4. Cuddles - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: None
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Cuddles, drool, sleepy 10k, probably short, probably shitty
> 
> A request that was sent in by an anon;
> 
> "A lil cute thing, waking up in the middle of the night to find 10k cuddled himself on top of you in his sleep? 

Your eyes slowly opened your eyes, the weight of something on your stomach startled you. When you looked down you were greeted with a pleasant surprise, 10k's sleeping form wasn't something you go to see very much. You couldn't see his face from the way he was laying but you imagined he looked calm.

You let out a breath as you examined the room, the window was left open, so he may have been keeping watch from this room. You didn't remember walking up here but you also wouldn't doubt it if you had, 10k put off a protective aura so you always tried to stay within his eyesight just in case.

Letting yourself look to the man in your lap you couldn't help but let out a small giggle, you didn't take him for the cuddling type but some part wanted him to be, for you know winter purposes. You felt him shift and press down hard on your leg while he was flipping, which cause you to let out a pained whimper.

He stirred in his sleep but ended up relaxing, he must have been exhausted if you didn't wake him i[, Now that you could see his face you could confirm he did look at peace, also there was probably a wet spot somewhere on your shirt because there was drool on his lip. This caused you to laugh, while you tried your hardest to keep it in you couldn't resist the urge. The intense movement from your stomach must have caused him to wake up.

His head slowly lifted, he rubbed his eyes the wiped the drool from his lips away with his thumb. He looked over to you and blushed dark red realizing that he had just lifted his head from what he thought was a pillow but ended up just being you. "I-i uh." His voice still gruff from sleep, "I didn't mean to... cuddle you." A part of you was hurt but it happens, you pushed your self into a sitting position, "I wouldn't really mind if you did it again." You said blushing yourself.

He looked up to you slightly surprised, "You wouldn't?" You shook your head and smiled at him, "It was pretty cute, you know besides the drool." You said motioning to the drool spot on your shirt, "Yeah... that happens when i get a good nights right, you're a good pillow." He said which made your cheeks turn dark red.

He stood up from the bed and shifted on his heels before picking up his rifle, "Same time tomorrow." He said with a grin as he looked over his shoulder.


	5. Bandannas - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Light Bondage
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Blunt 10k, bondage, blindfolding, this is long, SMUT
> 
> A request that was sent in by an anon;
> 
> "A lil 10k x reader w light bondage "

You were walking with 10k around the small farm house the gang had decided to bunker down in for the night. "Whats the deal with all the bandannas?" You asked which he probably wasn't expecting by the confused look he gave you, "Hmm?" He hummed. You pointed the one that was under his goggles, "The bandannas." You stated, he smiled and looked away, "Nothin'." He said with the slightest chuckle.

You squinted, "What is it, you don't keep things from me is it a kinky th-." He quickly shushed you as he pulled out his sling shot and pulled out one of the gears, before you could see what he was aiming for he lunched it and smiled when it planted its self in the zombies head. "Yes." He stated simply before walking a head of you can plucking the gear out of the zombies head.

You blushed, "Wait really? Like no joke?" You asked staying close to him now interested, "Like what would you do with it because pre-z my friend showed me this video where a girl was showing panties up her... never mind." You said blushing yet again, He stared at you like you asked to bath in his blood.

He raised an eyebrow, "I've been wanting to talk to you about it actually, i wanna try it with you." He said and flashed you a wild grin, "Trust me it'll be fun." He said slipping his hand into yours and tugging you behind him, you're glad you were behind you because now he couldn't laugh about how red your face was.

Once you got back the the farm house he led you up to the room where your bags had been left, "Go lay down, put your hands up by the bed frame." He said softly why he rummaged though his back pack. You did as you were told, you slipped the weapons from your body before lying down in the center of the bed with your hands up against the head board.

He set a stack of your clothes down on the bed side table along with two bandannas, one red and one black with grey checkered lines before walking into the bathroom, where you heard him flip on the water then turn it back off. "The farm runs off a well." He said with a grin, "Do you want me-." "after" He said cutting you off yet again before slipping a package from his pocket and lying it on tom of the clothing pile. He moved to straddle your hips, he softly tugged the him of your shirt which you helped him remove before he pushed you back and help both your wrist in one of his hands while he picked up the black bandanna, he wrapped them in a knot around the peg of the head board.

You tugged on the knot to see if there was any give which only mad him chuckle, "You're not gonna get out of it." He said as he picked up the red bandanna, you watched him fold it and smooth it, "Whats the one for?" You asked which only made his grin bigger, "You'll see... wait maybe you wont." He said as he slid it over your eyes, causing everything to go dark, you felt the slightest tug on your hair, they were getting caught in the knot.

He smiled and gently touched your chest, his soft touch causing goose bumps to raise. He chuckled before dragging his knife along your bra straps, the elastic cracking as it broke, "!0k!." "Shh, you're fine hon." "My bra isn't." "You have another one." "I liked this one." "Hey could you be quiet just for a bit, I"ll find a better bra for you if it that big of a deal." He said as he tugged it out from under you and threw it against the wall while his knife fell against the table.

You felt the weight of his body leave your hips and the bed, which was followed by the sounds of his weapons hitting the ground along with layers of clothing. He spread your legs a little wider before settling between them and tugging your pants off. He smiled and ran a soft finger against the fabric of your panties causing you to shutter, he chuckled, "Don't cut these." You muttered, he shook his head before tugging them off your legs.

His hands came to rest on your thighs while his body shifted against the bed, you hoped to someone that you smelt at least okay, yes you've been with him before but this time he held all the power and control, he had full access to whatever he wanted. His thumbs moved to hold your lips open while he licked on your clit causing your thighs to quiver and your back to arch while you bit on your lip. He chuckled while moving his pointer finger and thumb to hold your lips open while he opened your entrance with two fingers as his tongue worked on your clit.

After what was probably three minutes you climaxed and your legs fell limp against the bed, his fingers slipped out of you, you heard him suck on them causing your cheeks to flush dark red. He gently rubbed your thigh, "Are you good?" He asked softly and you nodded, "Yeah." You said breathy before wiggling your hips. He chuckled, "What, do you want more?" He said and you've never answered so quickly, "Yes! Yes please." He chuckled and shifted his weight yet again, he was slipping on the condom, "Your wish is my command."


	6. Truck Bed - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Spanking, Public
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Those gifs are hot, bad at writing, confused 10k, blow job,girl on top, SMUT
> 
> A request that was sent in by an anon;
> 
> "do a imagine about the reader trying to explain to 10k that she likes different kinks like spanking etc and 10k not understanding but agreeing to try it because he loves her !"
> 
> I'm gonna mix it with;
> 
> "Giving 10k a bj"

You sat beside 10k, he was picking off zombies as they rushed towards the group as they took a short break on the side of the road. Between each ring of his gun was a perfect opportunity to talk to him about something you've been avoiding. Truthfully you were scared of how he'd look at you after you told him.

Another shot rang out drawing you from your thoughts again, Warren tapped on the truck signalling that they were about to get moving, so everyone piled into the truck while 10k took a seat next to you in the truck bed.

After laying against him for about an hour the sun began to set so that meant the the truck windows were going down. You sat up and looked at him, "You good?" He asked softly You nodded and looked down to your hands, "Can I talk to you about something?"

He shifted closer, "Anything." He said softly his hand softly touching yours. "Do you think were could try a few things?" You asked barely above a whisper, "What do you mean?" He asked adding the slightest head tilt as you looked up to him, "Like... sexual things." You said as your cheeks heated up. H nodded and gently bit his lip before letting it go, "What would you like me to do?"

"Do you think you could spank me?" You asked gently tugging your hand away from his, "Like, actually spank you, like a parent would do to their child?" He asked slightly confused, "Yes." He nodded and twiddled his thumbs, "Yeah, sure." He said and shifted, "We can try it next time we get a be-." "We can try it now." You said quickly cutting him off, "But they're in there." He said throwing his thumb over his shoulder."

"They're sleeping and the review mirror is broken." You said, he looked over his shoulder to see if it looked like it'd be safe. He nodded at you, "You really wanna do this?" He questioned to which you nodded, "Yes please." He nodded at you, "Can I suck you off a little." You asked softly but smiled when his face lit up, "Would you really?" He asked softly. "I've always wanted to try it but I was afraid of what you'd say," He shook his head with a dark blush, "Go a head."

You nodded as scooted down a bit so you could get a better angle, while you unzipped his pants he grabbed your wrist to stop you, "I trust you." He said before letting it go, "I trust you too." You said smiling at him. You blushed noticing he opted to go commando, "Its quicker." He said simply as he gently twirled the ends of your hair around his fingers. You blushed as you pulled his member from his pants, feeling him shiver under your touch your smiled and gently sucked on the tip, his moan only egging you to go further. His erection only getting bigger as you bobbed your head up and down on it.

He quickly tugged on your arm signalling you to get off, "I need a minute." He said in a breathy voice. You nodded feeling your cheeks heat up, "Can I touch you?" He asked softly as his fingers pulled at the fabric of your jeans. You nodded quickly as you tugged your pants off. He chuckled softly at your eagerness, He pulled one of your legs over his while you sat beside him.

Hie said his hand along your womanhood before slipping a finger in, the roughness of his glove against your clit caused you to moan loudly. He took it as a go signal because he picked up his pace quickly drawing you to an orgasm. Your nails dug into his muscular arm while your thighs shook.

His pulled his fingers out then sucked on them, humming in pleasure. He seemed satisfied with the taste, "Are you ready?" He asked causing you to blush but you nodded and moved into his lap, facing away from him while he pushed his member into you. Both of you moaned in unison, then you heard a loud crack then a small stinging sensation against your ass.

Thats how a good amount of your night went, the bouncing of the truck causing him to go deeper into you, each slap harder than the last. The next morning however was full of giggling, not from you and 10k, but the group also Doc congratulating 10k on 'getting some.'


	7. Honey Bun - 10k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: None
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Short, fluffy, bony, fluffy bunny, Addy 10k friendship
> 
> Requested by an anon;
> 
> 'okay but what about 10k finding a little injured animal of some kind like a baby bunny and not having the heart to kill it so he looks after it until it gets better? silly i know, but i love 10k with little cute things.'

10k walked around the wood's with Addy, she was curious about how he always managed to get something when he went out to get food. "I tell you the same thing every single time." He said with a mocking grin, " Being one with the prey hasn't helped me catch anything." Addy said.

10k's arm went out and front of her causing her to stop in her tracks, 10k's rifle lifted so he could look at whatever he had been seeing out of the corner of his eye. Be lowered it with the quietest 'awe' sound, "Theres a baby bunny over there." He said before making his way over to it.

When Addy finally caught up to him and squinted her eyes at the scene before her. 10K sitting with a little bunny in his hands but he looked pretty upset about it, "Whats wrong?" She asked softly before he turned it around, "Her little eye is gone." He said before lying it on his chest and petting it's back softly, "I'm going to keep her till I'm sure her eye isn't infected and it's healed." He said picking her back up and back into his hand, "Her name is Honey Bun." He stated as he stood and handed Addy his rifle.

"Why Honey Bun?" She asked, he chuckled lightly, "She's the color of honey and shes a little bun."

That was nearly four months ago if Addy was remembering correctly. The bunny was still small, and 10k was still taking care of it even though the eye had long since healed. He kept telling Warren he wanted to be on the safe side.

Warren had no intent on making him get rid of it, watching 10k interact with it was the sweetest thing anyone in the group had seen in a long while. The little bun could do the smallest thing and 10k would still giggle like a little kid going to a pet store on adoption day for the first time.

The bun's little paws are definitely cute though.


	8. Mommy Knows Best - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Mommy Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Orgasm denial
> 
> Warnings/triggers: Sub 10k, I'M NOT A DOM SO IDK, I'm sick as hell
> 
> A request that was sent in by an anon;
> 
> " Sub 10k with a mommy kink?? 

You've been a dom for as long as you'd care to remember. Unfortunately you've never been able to find a sub who stayed for a long time. Then when the apocalypse started you felt like you'd never be able to be a good dom. Then you met 10k, he tried to not come off as a sub but it was blatantly obvious to you.

He was a good little sub, even with his limbs tied and his eyes covered, his beautiful body on display for you. "Mommy." He whispered with a strain to his voice, "Yes darling." You said dragging the cool metal of the chain against his skin, "C-can I please?" His body flexed with his words in an attempt to keep himself from cumming. "Not yet." You said evenly. The head of his member was as red as a cherry.

This had to be the longest hes held out for you, it was punishment you had to remind him that he belonged to you. It wasn't lost on you the way he looked at other women occasionally. "Mommy please!" He whined, "Have you learned you lesson darling?" You asked lying the chain on his stomach and taking a seat by his hips.

"Yes- yes mommy, I shouldn't be looking at other women because i belong to you. You're so good to me and I-." He moaned desperately trying to move his hips against you which earned a swat to his thigh, "Don't." You said simply.

You dragged one of the ends down his stomach before softly running it against the head of his member causing him to moan and buck his hips roughly, "Ple-." "Not yet darling, soon." You said before rubbing his nipple with your thumb. You continued these motions for a good minute before whispering to him, "Go a head dar-." You could even finish you sentence before he came with a loud moan.

You gently rubbed his chest before pushing the chain to the side, "You're so good for me." You said running your finger though his cum and gently sucking it off your fingers with a delighted sound. "Th-thank you mommy." He said sounding out of breath causing you to giggle before moving to untie his body from the bed. Then the door flew open, showing a very concerned Doc, "I- oh. I thought I heard 10k yell." He said turning his head away.

You kept working on the bindings even with your cheeks red, "You did." You said with a smile before hearing the door click signalling that it was shut. You giggling while removing the bandanna covering 10k's eyes, you pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "What would you like for after care today baby." You said while leaning back against his hips, his cheeks still bright red.


	9. Sweet Cheeks - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Pegging,
> 
> Warnings/Trigger: Long?, Playful relationship, smut
> 
> Requested by (Tumblr user) ; (Happy birthday again)
> 
> ' I was wondering if you can do 10k/reader feat a strap on '

Being grouped with 10k and Doc during supply runs was interesting, now that you're dating 10k Doc is having a field day with it. The three of you made your way to the back to the back of the store, where the personal hygiene products were. Gathering the travel sized products in case you find a shower. When you rounded the corner 10k was looking at the condoms and lube.

"Can we get some of this, I don't like the smell of Vaseline." He said shaking a bottle of lube to here the sloshing sound. You nodded and picked up one of the bottles, "Should we get water based?" You asked softly leaning against the shelves, "I don't know all the bottles say that they're the best." He said reading straight off the bottles.

You sighed lightly, before the apocalypse you never had the chance to use lube because you hadn't really needed it. Then Doc came around the corner and chuckled at the scene in front of him, "I don't think we need a little 5k right now."

10k turned and shook the bottles, "When one is better?" He asked innocently, Doc laughed, "Most of the people I've been with have liked the water based. Just be careful we don't need you out of commission." He said motioning to you.

You chuckled while turning so that 10k could shove it into your bag followed by a box of condoms, "Its not for me, its for him." You said simply. 10k's cheeks were no doubt red, "Wait so like you. You probe him?" Doc asked causing 10k to laugh and walk away, "You make it sound weird, he likes it, I like it so its cool." You shrugged then skipped to catch up with 10k

The group found a mostly abandon bunker, it was quite spacious. It was made for a big family, it looked like an average house just underground, the generators had to be refilled, luckily there was a large supply of gas that you'd probably take, along with a water purifier and a pump. You'd be able to take the shower you'd been fantasizing about for the past month or so.

You grabbed 10k's hand and started to tug him to the back room, "They're gonna probe you for sure!" You heard from Doc making you giggle. Once the door shut you hugged 10k tightly then hummed, "Shower first then some sleep." 10k shifted, "I thought we were gonna." "Shh, patience." You said smiling then pulling him into the bathroom.

Like usual you woke up before 10k, you stayed still for a bit letting your self wake up a bit more, also enjoying the way his arms felt around your waist and the way his back back felt against yours. Reluctantly you pulled out of his arms then pushed him onto his back, you smiled then walked over to you bag, then you started rummaging though it till you found your harness.

You tugged it up your legs then began tightening it around your hips and thighs, you pulled out the dildo attachment, along with the new lube then set it on the side table. You moved yourself into his lap and smiled while you began kissing on his chest then began sucking a hickey onto his neck. You heard a moan then felt his hands on your thighs then felt them move up higher, feeling the harness and moving his hand to the front. He let out a noise noticing that the attachment was missing.

You lifted your head and smiled, "I'm not that absent minded." You said picking it up from the table and setting back against his hips, feeling his erection slowly forming. He smiled while he started to pop the dildo into the harness, "Thank you." He said then looked up to you, "You don't have to say thank you ever single time you know." You said reaching over him again and grabbing the lube and smearing it on the dildo, "I love you." He said rubbing his thumbs against your thighs.

You leaned down and kissed him softly, "I love you too." You said then gently smack your hand against his chest, leaving a lube hand print in its place. You giggled then moved off his chest, "Face down ass up, sweet cheeks." You said causing him to blush, "Don't call me that." He said moving into place like you requested. You smiled then slapped his ass cheek, "Shh sweet cheeks." You said moving in behind him and adjusting his hips so you'd have easy access.

You gently rubbed you thumb over his hole, smearing lube over it. You gently held his hips, "You ready?" You asked and smiled when he nodded. You smiled when you heard his moan as you entered him, you stilled your hips till he nodded, letting you know that he was ready. You began thrusting into him, his deep moans only egging you on, you were no doubt hitting his prostate.

When he came he held your hips close you his making you smile. You slowly pulled out of him with a grin, "Did we get the right lube for you?" You asked with a grin only making him laugh, "Yeah, yeah we did." he said then turned and pushed you slightly.


	10. Reality Shift - 10k/Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: N/A
> 
> Warnings/Trigger: Hella gay, also hella short, first fic in a while, 10k's POV, plot twist?, foul language
> 
> Requested by Anon
> 
> ' Hey do you think you can do a tommyxmale reader? Smut? Bottom!10k? '

His hands were comforting on my trembling thighs, his hands leaving goose bumps in their wake. Soft whimpers escaping from my throat as he tugs my boxers from my legs, his jeans following, his head dipping down and peppering soft kisses to the skin on my hip bones. He stopped once in a while to suck on the skin, a prelude.

His head falling between my legs, his eyes were kind as they looked up to me asking for permission which was quickly granted. His mouth sliding down the length of my cock. His tongue skillfully swirl, he was magic and he was making me loose my mind. I could hear him gagging when he pushed him self to suck in more of me.

He lifted his head, our bodies still connected by a string of spit and cum, my cheeks filled with blood as he let out a low chuckled as the string broke and fell against my leg and his chin. I began to mutter and apology before he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

He moved my body, laying my head fast down against a pillow. His spit dribbling over my hole followed by his finger softly rubbing it in, his fingers softly and slowly pressing into my body. I gasped as my body shuttered. I felt his fingers leave my body, a small huff leaving with them.

His cock head rubbed against my hole softly before he pushed in making me moan loudly. He hushed me before letting out his own soft moan. We were joined fully, I could take the small amount of pain it took for him to breach my hole if it meant keeping this. his grunts echoing in my ears as my hands gripped tighter and my head was pushed farther into the pillow.

When I woke the next morning I was alone. As expected, he was gone and I was a goner. I'll see the god among me when I to perish. Till then I'll do as he told me, and keep fighting. His memories are the only thing keeping me going now a day, sometimes I think I catch glimpses of him when I'm fighting though the z's. That reality come crashing down when I begin to cheer and look for his embrace.

I let out a soft sigh as a tear slips down my cheek. Pushing myself to my feet pulling my bag over my shoulders, my weapons were lonely without their bullets like I was lonely without my love, but I'll be seeing him tonight.


	11. The Good Old Days - Addy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: N/A
> 
> Warnings/Trigger: Tried to be sad, First one in a while, Bi!Addy, Matching tattoos
> 
> Requested by Anon
> 
> ' Hey do you only do 10k requests? Because like like like, if you're open to it addy and a fem reader? Please I'm so gay and thirsty 

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked at her blood speckled skin, your cheeks had tear stains and your eyes were puffy. Her hand was soft in yours, turning her hand to rub your thumb over the small heart tattoo on her wrist, you moved your eyes to the same one on your own wrist.

You laughed, "You remember when we went and got these? right after graduation. You told me I was a wuss for being hesitant." She looked at her and sighed softly, "I had the biggest crush on you, i was worried with these tattoos yo'd only see me as your best friend."

"Our last hockey game, you know the day shit hit the fan, I was gonna do it I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend." You quickly wiped a tear away from your cheek. "Then we met Mac, and you seemed to like him so i dropped it so you could be happy." You took a moment to relax since your throat was tight.

"Or our first spring break to the beach, we went to California in Sophomore year. My mom hated driving us up there because we were so excited." You laughed, "She even got her own room because she didn't want to hear how giggly we'd be." You took a shaky breath allowing your thumb to trace over her bruised knuckles, "I remember you slept in my bed because you thought your bed was to cold. I remember the way you held me in your arms, the way your fingers ghosted across my stomach." A blush crept its way onto your skin, "or how you'd let me lay your head on your chest while you played with my hair if I was feeling homesick. Then the next morning we'd go to the beach and guys would hit on you left in right, that spring break you pretended to be my girlfriend, you had no idea what that did to me."

"Do you remember the first time we kissed? it was during our junior year, you got invited to a senior party because they wanted to bone you, you invited me as your plus one." You leaned back and smiled, "We were playing spin the bottle, when your bottle landed on me, you were soft and said we didn't need to kiss if I didn't want to because it was just a silly game. All I could do was nod, you leaned in close while your hand gently caressed my cheek as you kissed me." Your eyes flicked up to her as she stirred, "I'd seen you kiss before but you ad never kissed a person that long, or thats what I wanted myself to think."

You took a deep breath, "After Mac passed you were so broken, all of us were. It took a while but you opened up to me again, I was so worried I was gonna lose you." You leaned forward and checked for her breath which was still there but faint, "After a few months you pulled me away from the group and asked me to date you, I was confused about whether it was a dream or if it was a trick but in the apocalypse you have to take ever opportunity at happiness you can get."

"Now I'm gonna lose you, everything was finally going right and now I'm Losing you. I want to go back to the good old days, no screw up no zombies, just you and I." You took a deep breath, "But I know thats not possible. I want you to know.... I love you and that if you need to let go thats okay." You choked and wiped away a tear " It's okay my love, when I die I want you to know I'll find you and we'll get our apple pie life."


	12. Ride me Like your Motorcycle - 10k/Oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Dom!10k
> 
> Warnings/Trigger: Usage of pet names, riding, hickeys, SMUT, 10k's POV
> 
> Requested by (Tumblr user)
> 
> "Could you do a oneshot of 10k and my Oc, Sadie? Smut?"
> 
> P.s I'm sorry this is four months late, and I checked to see if you're still active and your last post was a month ago, I hope you're alright doll.

I peeked around the corner watching as Sadie's hips swayed while she confidently walked a head of me, choosing not t be let behind i jogged up to her my hand gently swatting her ass as I passed. The squeal she let out brought a smile to my face.

I watched her mouth presumably to protest but her lips quickly screwed together as she reached over her shoulders and retrieved her katakana. She rushed passed me and down an ally way. I followed the black headed woman who ended up a head of me yet again.

When I rounded the last corner I was greeted by the sight of Sadie pushing a katana into a z's skull which she tugged the other out of one. Seeing the woman of your dreams kicking ass, well it's wonderful sight to say the least. I let out a breath of air as she turned to me with a large smirk, which I returned seeing one of the dark hickeys I left on her skin.

"We're gonna head back kitten." He said calmly as he walked to her side and tilting her head up so he could whisper to her, " I want you to ride me like that motorcycle of yours." He said chucking softly into her ear before pulling away.

Her arms crossed, i knew this act it was one I was fond of, "And if I refused?" She questioned only making me chuckle, "I suppose you'd have to go a week without any hand holding." He said peering over his shoulder, He felt her hand slowly wiggle it's way into his.

He chuckled at yet another victory, he gave her hand a gently squeeze before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "You're so beautiful princess, my beautiful princess." He said fondly before they set on their way back to the camp.

When we returned to the camp everyone had hit the hay besides Addy who had taken watch. I gave a small nod as we passed Addy, Sadie gently tugged at my arm and pointed towards the direction of the room we had decided to take. I chuckled and shook my head as I leaned in towards her ear, "Not there tonight princess, you're going to ride me like your motorcycle, on your motorcycle."

I pulled back to see her dark cheeks, "But-." I knew what she was thinking, "If they see, well I guess they'll have a good show to see, besides its not like we haven't all seen each other naked."

We made our way to the back of the building where we had parked out cars, where her motorcycle sat. "I didn't think you had a thing for my motorcycle." She said with a smirk causing me to chuckle, "Princess anything that has to do with you drives me crazy."

I regained my seriousness and tilted my head at her, "Clothes." I said simply before she began undressing, rather slow but a fast enough speed that she knew she wouldn't get in trouble. "Sit." I said motioning to the motorcycle, I followed behind and admired her naked body while the light of the full moon landed on her body beautifully.

I sighed as she leaned back, her head laying carefully against the handlebars, I leaned over her with a smile, "You're my beautiful princess." I said as one of my hands gently rubbed on her thigh, "But I can't kiss your princess parts at this angle, even if its more comfortable for you

I stepped back watching her face contort in a confused look, "How Else am I supposed to sit?" She questioned, I moved to the side gently taking her hands and helping her up, laying her back over the seat, her body making a rainbow over her bike.

I tilted my head as she groaned, not the most comfortable position for sure but she'd get to move, "Let me know if you start to get dizzy." He stated as he moved to his knees, moving hers to rest on his shoulders while his hands moved to support her ass. I gently began sucking hickeys against the soft flesh of her thigh.

I left a trail of different shapes, I chuckled when I heard soft whimpers escaped her lips. I gave in, I don't know if to myself or to her, my tongue pressed against her and gently swiped up, "You always taste so wonderful." I moaned as i moved a few more strokes. My lips gently closed around her clit, which I gently sucked on. I carried on with my ministrations on her body until she quaked as her orgasm ripped though her body.

I chuckled as her limp legs slid from my shoulders, "You still good princess?" I asked standing up and brushing the dirt from my knees, watching her carefully as she stood on her shaky legs, "Because we're still not done princess." I said as I slowly removed the layers of clothing from my body.

"Thank you." She said making me shake my head, "You know I love tasting my sweet princess." I said as I gripped her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the head, "Now come over here ad we can make the scores even." I said taking my place on her motorcycle, helping her move her legs over me and get in position.

"Don't be so tense princess I'm planting my legs, we won't fall and if we do I'll take a brunt of it." I said as my hands gently rubbed against her hips while she moved to let me inside of her. I let out a moan while I guided her hips. She bounced on me at my pace, her soft whimpers and moans drawing me closer just as well as her body.


	13. Say it Again - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Daddy Kink
> 
> Triggers: Daddy Kink, smut
> 
> Request from anon;
> 
> 'Can you do one for 10k with a daddy kink?'

His fingers found their way into your hair while you mewled and whimpered as he thrusted into you time and time again, "Say it again." He said close to your ear, his voice shook you to the core.

"Daddy." You whimpered as your eyes shut while an orgasm ripped it's way though your body. His pace didn't slow, he just chuckled while his brushed your sweat soaked hair from your forehead. "Thats it princess let it all out." 

His head ducked down to press soft kisses against your neck, not long after the kisses turned into nipping and the nipping turned into suck. Dark hickeys are left against your skin, his way of keeping anyone who thought about pursuing you.

You whined and pressed against his shoulder, "Daddy please." He chuckled and lifted his head, "What is it baby?" He asked while he pressed his hand against you hip.

"Mmm daddy harder please." He chuckled and shook his head while he used his leverage to pull you closer while he thrusted. He let out a deep breath, he didn't know how long he could keep going at this rate.

"Baby, I'm gonna come soon." He said losing the confidence in the pace he had set, his hips slowing down. He gripped you hips tightly, likely leaving bruises on your soft skin, you felt him twitch inside you before he came into the condom.

You both rook a moment to caught your breath, "You like to be called daddy huh?" You asked with a small grin. He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I like that one." That was another kink checked off the long list of ones to try.


	14. Happier - 10k/Red + 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: My actual sad heart
> 
> Triggers: Wrote this while crying, ugly crying, this is a mess
> 
> No request, just been sad for a the past few days so. Also in honor of the music on my account now.
> 
> Listen to Happier by Ed Sheeran

It stung.

That was the only feeling you felt anymore. Your eyes burned with the tears that wet your cheeks, you were supposed to be on watch but all you could think about was him. Everything was something that reminded you of him, even the empty space beside you that would be filled by him and his rifle.

Weeks ago he broke things off with you, like every other person who gets broken up with you thought things were going wonderfully. Only a few days after things got broken off you realized why, the beautiful Red. You knew despite all his reassurances he'd fall in love with someone new. 

He looks happier, and it hurts like hell.

The way he leans in close when he laughs at something she said, the way he lays his hands on her back, their absent minded petting, the way the comfortably fell for each other.

You held your breath as another wave of sadness hit. You couldn't see though the thick layer of tears.

Letting out a sigh as you attempted to gather yourself, something you constantly had to do, you couldn't allow yourself to cry in front of the others, because you're supposed to be brave.

Even with the heart he had broken, you'd stuck around for him, waiting for his broken heart. Not to watch him crumble but to be there to hold him softly and whisper that'd he'd be find because he was brave.

You'd hold him how she holds him now, the way you used to. You'd play with his hair while he cried against your shoulder they way you're crying now. You'd trace shapes shapes on his back, the way you were wish he was doing now.

Your breath hitched in your throat, you hoped she never hurt him like this. You hoped he'd never have to cry like this.

Please just stay happy


	15. Days - 10k/Red + 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: None
> 
> Triggers: Abuse, Abuser, Isolation, Sad relationship
> 
> Request from anon;
> 
> Hi, hola, hello. Love your blog❤️ I was wondering if you could do a part 2 to the happier story you did? I don't really know what to call it, story, imagine, so on so forth. But anyway, I'd really like a part two. I'm assuming you might want to make it a happy ending? Can it be like everybody's comforting the reader, even Murphy. Everyone pushed 10k and Red away. The reader feels bad and she tells them not to. She tries To talk to 10k so she apologize about it. Red is being a bitch about it, etc
> 
> Continuation of Happier

Seventy days

For seventy days you forced yourself to suffer. Punishing yourself in a way by watching him fall in love with her, watching him really fall in love.

For seventy days you fixated on their relationship. Envying the way he touched her, the way he smiled, the way they existed in perfect harmony with each other.

For seventy days you compared yourself to her. Where she was harsh you were kind, where you were sarcastic she was serious. You were polar opposites.

Twenty-five days

Twenty-five days you've been receiving encouragement.

Warren, she was the first, wise woman as always she reminded you that your worth isn't decided by the way other people treat you.

"Y/N, you're a treasure to this world, don't let anyone make you believe anything different. Just because one person can't see that wonderful doesn't mean that you're not. In all the time that I've known you all you've done is take care of other people to the best of your ability, you've risked your life for people you didn't know. I've only ever known you as someone who would give up everything if it meant saving even a few people. Now for me that says you're an amazing person, but maybe I've gotten soft for you over the year."

"Aha, thanks Warren.

Addison, she was quick to some to your rescue. She reminded you that people will leave, it doesn't mean that they don't love you, sometimes one isn't right for the other.

"Pre-z I dated a few people, most of them were great people, just not great people for me to date. Sometimes they were just meant to be my friends. Now I don't know what fully went down with you and 10k, but i'm willing to bet he misses you as much as you miss him. Like before whatever when down you guys functioned together so fluidly, and I think if anything you two would still make good friends.

"I had a sneaking suspicion you dated people pre-z, so thanks for clearing that one up for me. And thanks for caring about me."

Murphy, the one that shocked everyone. He reminded you that, well you're not sure he reminded you of anything, maybe a father that found his daughter crying prom night.

"Listen kid, nothing lasts forever, relationships especially. Some last a couple hours, others last for years. Your young, and if you were to find love in this crazy fucked up world I don't think it would have been as easy as you finding 10k. Oh no don't get all teary eyed on me, ah. What I mean is love is hard to find, I mean look at me, I'm way older than you and I don't think I've ever felt true love, don't hold on to your first feeling of love like it's your last or you'll spend the rest of your life chasing after it."

"wow smurf, that was surprisingly... not awful."

Doc, the last to speak about the topic. Maybe he was the last because of how close he was to 10k, maybe he had a hard time coming up with the right things to say. Either way he reminded you of your youth, and how you still had people to meet and a future to make.

"You know i love you, you know i love both of you. That doesn't mean I don't notice when you two are being stupid. You're letting him destroy you, you're acting like he was all you ever had or ever will have. Hes stupid for not saying anything to you, for not understanding how much he meant to you. Now listen kiddo I know it hurts now, but you cant let it hurt forever, It'll ruin you for the future, You've only just started living, don't let a little hiccup in the road ruin that."

"Doc, I can always count on you, I love you too."

Ten days

Ten days you watched the group push him and his girl away

They did it for your sake despite your protests. They silently cut them off from the group in small ways, each of them stopped talking to Red, Doc and Addy were the only ones that talked to 10k, even that was just small talk.

You could see the effect it had on 10k, he looked like a hurt puppy. He didn't sit at the campfire with the rest of the group anymore, instead he sat with Red who would hunt while he cooked the meat she'd gathered earlier

He didn't sleep near the group anymore, he'd stay near her, sometimes fast asleep, other times you'd catch him. You'd catch him watching the group, watching you more often than not, he looked sorry. You never got to see the sorrow for long, she'd grab his collar and bring him back to lying beside her. It was never a gentle grab there was always some force behind it, not a question a demand.

Five days

Five days you've been afraid

Red, she was not kind to you. She gave threat in the disguise of a warning.

"Y/N, I remember the time when 10k would lay beside you at night. Not anymore, remember that? Remember how he left you for me, how he crawls into my bed at night and not yours. Remember that he doesn't look to you for comfort or back up anymore. He is not yours, he does not love you, he is mine and mine only. Do not get in my way or my clothes will be a darker shade of red."

Day zero

Day zero she was exiled, left for dead.

Red, she was intimidating. She'd threatened you, she hit him, she'd bruised him. The group didn't take kindly to it, she swore it was a one time thing as she back away from them, his bruised skin showed other wise. She was pathetic, promising she'd never do it again, she wouldn't have a chance.

The group packed into the car, leaving her far behind, she followed for a while but she was only human with human speed and no car.

As for 10k he was silent for a while, maybe he was ashamed or he felt guilty or maybe he just didn't want to talk to you, the only other person in the truck bed.

"I'm sorry"

Neither one of you was sure who said it first but both wondered why the other said it.

"Listen Y/N I shouldn't have left you like that, you we're kind and gentle. You loved me, you reminded me of that everyday and I shouldn't have given that up just because someone new wondered into my life. I love you still and maybe I'm out of line for saying it but I do love you. I was a fool for thinking she could be as good as you in any way."

"I love you too."

You didn't get back together, there were deep wound in your relationship that would take time to heal but friendship could lead to a speedy recovery.


	16. You're Just Like Her - 10k/Reader + 10k & His Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: None, but my fetish is having 400 followers
> 
> Triggers: You thought you'd get something happy, no one is allowed to be happy, i love you guys, I'm sorry
> 
> Request from anon;
> 
> ' can you hmu with some dad!10k fanfic. (like has a baby kinda dad thing) IM DEPRIVED AND CANT FIND ANY! '

"Dad can you tell me about mom now?" This was a question 10k had been avoiding for years now, 9 years to be exact. He'd been a father for 9 years, mourning for 9 years now.

"We're not safe yet." He said softly as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel, the small child in the seat sighed softly as he moved around in the seat. 10k wanted to tell him everything about her, he wanted to tell his child how every little thing that did hurt. How every little thing they did reminded him of their mother.

Even while watching his child sleep he noticed the similarities, the way they twitched, the way their face contorted as they made sense of their dreams, the little amount of drool that managed to escape their lips and find its way to their chin.

It hurt, knowing that she wasn't there anyone, knowing that he'd told her she'd be fine only to have her die during labor. Dammit it hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. Except raise this child to the best of his abilities.

"Daddy? why are you crying?" They said drawing his attention to the tears that had managed to overflow and stroll down his hollow cheeks. Even the softness of their voice reminded him of how much he'd lost, how he'd lost everyone he'd cared so much for. If he'd never accepted the ride he wouldn't be this hurt, but he also wouldn't have this little booger. "Dad?"

"You're just like her."

"Who dad?"

The innocence in their tone, even while their face moved to realization, it was exact it was their move, something he'd grown attached to, something he'd learned to love. "Mom?"

"Yeah, your mom." 10k stated as his eyes stared at the road like it'd leave too, "She would've been so proud of you." He said knowing the words couldn't get anymore true. 

"Her name was Y/N, and she was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. She celebrated with me when I reached ten thousand kills, she had found this bottle of whiskey. She told me that she though Jeff was a kinda goofy name and that she'd keep calling me 10k." He said recalling the memory fondly.

"I've never heard you call yourself Jeff."

"I went back to 10k when she went."

"Did you love her?"

Boy did he love her, he blinked hard to clear his vision. "God, you're the only person I love more than her. She loved to explain the stars to me, and i let her even though I knew about them because she just looked so damn beautiful while doing it. She was so happy, I don't know if she genuinely liked the stars ir if she was just happy to have the time to do it."

"Is that why you made that man if you a little star on your thumb?'

10k nodded as a laugh escaped his lips, "Then she loved to act out the shows and movies she used to love, she was always so dramatic and maybe thats how the show went. Then she'd giggle and pretend to eat my brains." he said wiping his eyes, "She loved to sing, she knew so many song, sometimes during conversations she'd break into song because apparently some of the words were in a song."

"Dad, did she love you?"

Of course she did, she always mumbled it before falling asleep. He could see it in the way she watched him, in the way she panicked when he got out of situations he shouldn't have survived. "Yeah, She loved me."

"Would she love me."

She would have loved them endlessly, she loved them even when she didn't want to bring them into a world like this, she loved them when everyone was looking at her rub her belly, she loved them when no one was looking as she whispered to her belly. "She always loved you."

"I love her too."

"Me too kiddo."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too kiddo."


	17. I Agree - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Mommy Kink
> 
> Triggers: Violence, gore
> 
> Request from @pheonixrose03; It wont let me tag for some reason?
> 
> Hi...uhhh sorry to bother, but you don't mind making another mommy kink with 10k...? And sorry if I'm asking too much, you don't need to ofc, but can you please do one? Readers a bad ass that doesn't talk much and has many secrets. One of them is revealed (mommy kink) when 10k does something that makes her secret slip.... Also, she just joined the group, another reason as to why she's so quite and secretive.

The group was intimidating, or they should be but this is the apocalypse and most people don't scare easy anymore. They should have left when they were first given the out, instead they stayed and decided prod at the group.

"Lookie what we got here boys." One of them said stepping from their van and shutting the door behind him, He boots clicking against the pavement as he closed the short distance between himself and Roberta who stood at the front. The rest of his crew let out chuckles as they fanned out behind him, there were at lease 10 of them all together, some boys that were probably nobodys before shit hit the fan. "Quite the little rag tag group you've got here pretty lady." He said cockily and spit to his left.

Roberta straightened her posture, her hand moving down to the machete at her waist, then her head tilted back a little, "We made it this far just fine, people haven't exactly been and obstacle for us."

He laughed, full belly laugh, "This little lady has some balls." He motioned for his crew to step forward," People aren't a problem for us either sweetheart." He said the motioned over his should to the vehicles that they had arrived in, "In fact we're usually the ones causing problems." He smirked as he looked at the other members in his crew. "I tell you what though, you are a very pretty lady. I have quite the soft spot for women like you especially, attitude, beauty and body. You're the whole package." He said gently running his arm from his shoulder to her elbow where he wrapped his hand around it.

Doc noticed as the rest of the group instantly reached for their weapons, slowly moving his to the knife in his belt loop, "I wouldn't do that, we've talked to people like you and fortunately they won't be bothering anyone ever again."

The stranger lifted his head and laughed, "Are you really going to keep threatening us, we all just want a good time." He said and let go of Roberta's arm, moving to the next female, Addy. He cupped her chin to which she responded with a slap to his cheek. His hand moved from her face to his own. His face twisted to anger quickly and his hand quickly found it's way into her hair pulling it back and causing her body to arch backwards in an attempt to relieve the pain, "You people just don't fucking quit!" He yelled and looked around, "Which one of you wants to pull some shit next!" He said as he removed the knife strapped from his thigh and pressed it gently against Addy's throat. His eyes scanned the group, "This could have gone out nice, without a any problems but you had to push me." He said and shook his head, "Put her in the truck." He said to on of the members of his group who grabbed her by the arm and began walking her back to one of the vans. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of your current situation." He sauntered to the next female, y/n, his lips quirked up, "That scowl looks quite nice on you sweet heart."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the movement of hands and spoke monotone but with an edge to it, "Put your gun down 10k."

The stranger, moved his head to look at 10k and laughed, "Do as the lady says." He said watching as 10k slowly holstered his gun, "You've quite the pull in this group don't you lady, you hardly had to raise your voice and he's doin whatever you tell him." he said with an amused smirk before tilting his head back and crossing his arms over his chest, "Bet he calls you mommy too."

"Not yet, he should consider it sometime." She said and made a small motion with her hand while the opposite group's head simitaniously looked to her in shock, almost like they weren't expecting that answer, then again they probably didn't expect to be shot either. As some of them fumbled to get their guns or fell backwards as they got shot, she brought her handup and punched the leader in the gut and as he hunched over in pain she grabbed the back of his head and slammed in against her knee. He fell back on to his ass she slowly moved her hand into his hair and pulled his bloody face forward, "Did you expect me to call you daddy?" She said then pushed her blade though his eye. She let his hair go which caused his dead body to fall backwards, she let out a breath and wiped it against her pants before putting it away again.

Roberta had already run towards the truck to Addy who met her half way, they hugged before meeting with the rest of the group, "You distracted him long enough for me to get his gun." She said which flooded the rest of the group with relief. They all laughed as they rejoiced in the fact they'd all live to see another day. However 10k focused on the new girl who had began picking things off the deceased bodies they'd just created.

A few weeks passed and the trucks ran out of gas close to a survivor camp who promised them a place to stay for a couple day and more if they decided to stay. The group got two houses between them, almost everyone stayed in the same house besides her, she preferred to be alone. So when she heard a knock at her door she was hesitate to answer it, but non the less she did.

As the door opened 10k looked up and let out a breath he'd been holding, "Can i come in?" He asked slowly before she moved out of the way and closed the door behind him. He sat on one of the couches and wait for her to take a seat, she sat opposite of him and a cushioned chair. "I've been thinking about what you said a couple of weeks ago and I agree." He leaned back as her face twisted into confusion, "I agree... Mommy."


	18. Touch - 10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Mutual Masturbation
> 
> Triggers: Female anatomy used, bad and short
> 
> Request from anon;
> 
> I love your writing! Your 10k fics kill me. I need a mutual masturbation 10k fic!!!

Neither one knew how they ended up this way, panting and groaning while their hands worked deftly on themselves. Her leg crossed over one of his, his hand laid against the thigh, gently squeezing it every few minutes.

Her head fell to the side, hitting his shoulder and staying there while her fingers continued to work herself over, gently rubbing over her oversensitive clit from previous orgasms, sparks still shooting though her body with each swipe and prod at her body.

He sat propped against the bed frame, taking comfort and the warmth from her body, his chest rising in falling faster than normal. His hands rubbing along his shaft to the head where pre-cum had gathered, his thumb swiped over it before sliding back down. He could feel the tightness in his stomach getting stronger while heat flooded though his body.

He could feel each time she got close, she'd push herself against him and her thighs would tremble under his hand. He squeeze harder during those times and revel in the sounds that fall from he lips during that time. Three orgasms in he could tell she was spent her fingers didn't move with as much determination as they had earlier.

She must have noticed that he was close, his body must have tensed or his breaths got heavier and more uneven, she leaned over pressing sloppy wet kissed against his neck. His body gave in and his cock shot out ropes of warm cum, most of it landing against his lower stomach some of it going higher.

She moved back to his side, her thighs moving together while still shaking, while he used his discarded bandanna and wiped his stomach clean before looking back to her. Taking in her sweat soaked forehead and her fingers that will still glistening in the light from the window. He broke the silence first, "Theres a well out back, its probably connected to the showers." It was a simple statement but an obvious offer which she must have picked up on judging back the happy smile that spread across her face.


	19. Good Girl -  10k/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetish/Kink: Ddlg
> 
> Triggers: Daddy terms? Fluff? My sad thought process? 
> 
> Request from me?;
> 
> I’m writing this mostly because i’ve been feeling down but also those gifs just remind me of Daddy 10k.

Living in on the Earth was stressful enough, add in people depending on you and then zombies on top of that, the apocalypse. All the stress seems to dissipate when you’re in the company of people that you care about whether it be family, friends, pets or significant others.Especial in the company of your dom, someone who promised to take care of you no matter what happens. 

This is the case for Y/N and 10k, he made a promise to love and take care of her to hold her when times get to rough or to take care of the things that she can’t. 

Thats why they’re here now. Hes lounging in a chair, his legs hanging off one side, one hand holding a book he’d found a few weeks back, while the other was gently combing though her hair . She said on the floor beside him, he head laying against the side of his stomach, her eyes were closed reveling in the comfort he provided her with.

“Daddy, I’m sorry about earlier this morning.” She said with the slightest shake of her voice.

He sighed and closed his book after bending the corner of the page and pulling his hand from her hair, “Babydoll…” He sighed out as he moved his legs to sit properly in the chair, causing her to move between his legs. He gently cupped her chin, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He noticed the way her face dropped, she was disappointed in herself, and she made it obvious. 

“I shouldn’t have said it infront of them, i shouldn’t have called you daddy infront of them.” He could hear the cracks in her voice, it was a slip she got nervous in it slipped from her mouth, and innocent mistake. They both turned red and their friends only laughed, she took it to heart.

“Baby, you understand that I’m not mad or upset with you, yeah?” His voice was soft and so were his touches against her cheeks, her head finally lift but there was still a trace of sadness in her eyes.

“I messed up daddy.” He’d never be able to understand the way she thought, not fully, but he knew this conversation he’d heard it a thousand times. This wasn’t just about this morning, her insecurities were hitting again. He smiled reassuringly before urging her to stand infront of him, which she did.

“We all make mistakes sweetheart. For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never made a mistake that isn’t forgivable.” He rubbed his hands along her forearms before pulling her down into his lap where she curled against his chest, “You’re a good little girl, that’s always to hard on herself, you play scenarios in that head of yours and make everything you do seem much worse than it really is.” He said then pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead.

“I’m sorry daddy.” She often got stuck in this loop of apologizing for each thing she thought was a mistake she had made.

“Babydoll, you haven’t done anything wrong, you didn’t let me down. You’ve never let me down.” She was clenching the fabric of his shirt in her fist now, she was causing herself unneeded stress and should couldn’t quite figure out how to relieve it. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer while moving his body down in the chair to give her more room.

“You’re not upset daddy?” She spoke softly, she was either realizing how she sounded and how he was reacting. He moved a hand into her hair and moved her head forward to kiss it softly before shaking his head.

“Of course not baby. Daddy is always so proud of you, I admire how you’re a little problem solver, how serious you can be, how compassionate, and good you are overall.” He said fondly and gently pulled his fingers though her hair. 

She giggled softly, “I like when you call yourself daddy.” Of course thats the thing she’d pick up, thats always the thing she picks up.

“I know baby.” He said with a smile.


End file.
